First Impressions
by PsychoGeek
Summary: Dean meets a girl in a diner, and is somehow fascinated by her. Will she fall for his charm? Or will he learn that not every woman is so easily won over? Just a fluffy little oneshot to keep my muse happy... Slightly Dean/OC.


**I haven't posted anything in such a long time, eek...! Work has gotten really busy, but I am making time for my writing, I promise! ;) Anyhoo, here's a (hopefully) fun little oneshot to get you ready for a _Supernatural_ fic I should be posting soon. (fingers crossed!) B)**

**Gabrielle/Gabi's faceclaim is Anna Belknap. I'll try to add a photo link to my profile soon... :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dean, the Impala or _Supernatural_.**

* * *

Dean slid into the booth and glanced out the window at the darkened streets. The latest job was almost finished, but it still made him uneasy to be out in the town this late at night.

"What can I get ya?"

He turned to see a waitress smiling at him.

"Coffee, black," Dean said. He thought for a moment before continuing, "And a bacon cheeseburger. Extra bacon..."

The waitress nodded and scurried back to the counter as Dean stared back out the window. After a minute, the waitress returned with a streaming cup of a coffee.

"Careful, it's hot," she warned.

Dean gave the waitress one of his trademark grins as she set the cup down and she smiled slightly before walking away. His eyes still on the retreating young woman, he raised the cup to his mouth and took a gulp of the murky liquid.

Or at least, he tried to take a drink.

"Yow!" Dean almost dropped the cup as the scalding coffee hit his lips.

He could picture Sam rolling his eyes at his state of distraction due to the presence of an attractive woman.

And she was definitely attractive. Light brown hair that hung down to her shoulders in soft waves, doe eyes that took in everything yet gave nothing away, and curves that easily caught Dean's eye. She glanced back at Dean and smirked, dimples appearing in her smooth skin.

"Told ya..."

"Smooth move there, Dean..." The older Winchester muttered.

* * *

"I think you're missing your name tag," Dean hinted as the waitress returned with his plate of food.

"Not missing," she replied. "Never had one in the first place."

"Then how do I know what to call you?" Dean quirked an eyebrow. "I mean, a beautiful girl can't just go without a name..."

"I have a name," she said playfully.

"Do I get to find out what it is?" Dean asked, leaning forward to meet her gaze.

She opened her mouth to reply, but someone cut her off by clearing their throat. Dean glanced over at the kitchen to see the cook standing in the door, his face dark and his arms crossed over his pot-belly.

"Be right back," she said quietly.

Dean watched as she walked back into the kitchen, the cook right behind her. Dean craned his neck to see through the door windows as they began to argue. The door muffled their voices, but he still picked out most of the argument.

"My work's done," the cook said sharply. "I'm not waitin' around for an hour just because you won't close the front up."

"I've still got a customer out there," she protested.

"Give him a to-go box and get him outta here," the cook insisted. "It's time to close!"

"I can't just boot him out. You go ahead and leave, okay? I'll lock up..."

"Whatever," the cook grumbled. "You'll have to find your own ride home, though..."

"Fine, I can manage."

Dean hurriedly focused back on his burger as the waitress walked out of the kitchen. He glanced up when she reached the table, a coffee pot in her hand.

"Need a refill?" She asked.

"Sure, thanks," Dean paused. "So, uh...about your name...?"

"Gabrielle," she said with a small smile. "Friends call me Gabi."

Dean gave her one of his most dazzling smiles and replied, "My name's Dean."

"Nice to meet you, Dean. I-"

A door slammed in the back of the kitchen and Gabi jumped, a frown flickering across her features as her brown eyes narrowed slightly.

_The jerk really left her_, Dean thought. _What kind of guy leaves an attractive young woman alone in a business at night?_

"I heard you two arguing," Dean sighed. "Not that I was eavesdropping or anything; your voices just kinda carry..."

"Yeah, Colin can be loud."

"I didn't mean to get you in trouble..."

"You didn't," Gabi stated with a roll of her eyes. "He's just a grouch sometimes."

_Now she's just covering for you, trying to keep you from feeling guilty...maybe you should feel a little guilty,_ Dean chastised himself. _Be a good guy..._

"Can I do anything?" Dean offered. "It's my fault you're here so late, least I can do is help you lock up."

"I don't want to put you out," Gabi shook her head, the ends of her hair dancing along her shoulders.

"I'm not taking no for an answer," Dean insisted, his green eyes intently meeting her gaze.

* * *

"I really appreciate this..." Gabi grinned up at Dean.

_Whew, she's got a great smile..._

"No problem," he winked. "I'm one of the best dishwashers around."

Gabi laughed as she started to drain the sink. After helping her clean up the dining room, Dean had followed her into the kitchen to wash the dishes that Colin had left behind. Gabi had tried to talk Dean out of doing dishes, but something about her was fascinating Dean and he couldn't leave. Not yet...

_Get ahold of yourself, dude,_ Dean shook his head. _What's so special about this girl?_

Dean found himself staring at Gabi for probably the hundredth time that night, getting lost in her light perfume and the graceful way she moved around the kitchen. This girl was simply gorgeous, and she didn't even seem to realize it...

"Are you gonna say something or just stare all night?"

Gabi's voice jolted Dean back to reality and he felt the tips of his ears burn. He wasn't ashamed of checking her out and he didn't mind when they caught him most of the time, but every once in a while, it got awkward...

"I'm cool with staring," he smirked, falling back into his charming persona. "It's a great view."

Gabi chuckled and flicked water at him.

"Not that I mind your company," she said, wiping her hands on a towel. "But I think everything's done."

"Need a ride home?"

Dean instantly regretted his question as he watched her eyes narrow and her lips purse.

_Way to scare her off..._

"I swear I'm not a creep," he added.

"Okay..." Gabi nodded slowly, her lips slowly curving into a smirk. "But know this: I carry mace and I know how to use it."

* * *

"Right here's good," Gabi directed.

Dean nodded and pulled the Impala up to the curb, switching the engine off.

"Thanks," she said quietly. "For helping me clean up, driving me home...not trying to kill me or anything..."

"Well, you said you had mace," Dean shrugged. He turned to look at Gabi and his stomach twisted. "I-uh..."

_Stop being so nervous...she's not going to bite...even thought she warned you about mace...oh, just do it already!_

Gabi was watching him expectantly, her gaze flickering from his eyes to his lips then back up to his eyes. Dean leaned in closer, his eyes boring into hers. He could hear her breath catch in her throat as he brought his face within inches of hers. His breath fluttered against her face as he searched her expression for any sign of fear.

Closing the distance between them, Dean captured her lips with his. His hand slid into her hair and her hands fell against his chest as the kiss deepened, their lips moving in sync. Both hands were winding through the waves of her hair and she leaned back against the passenger's seat. When the kiss finally ended, they were both left breathless.

"Uh...wow," Gabi gasped.

"Yeah," Dean rubbed the back of his head. "Please don't mace me..."

"Not this time," she agreed, her eyes flashing playfully. She opened the door and climbed out of the Impala before turning back to Dean. "See you tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow," he nodded.

She grinned and walked away from the vehicle.

_I'm definitely getting a bacon cheeseburger tomorrow,_ Dean thought as he started up the Impala. _Yahtzee..._

* * *

**So, yeah...I figured I should give Dean just a little bit of love. Even though I'm more of a Sam-fan... ;)  
**

**If you liked what you read or if you spotted an error, leave a review! :D**

**Kristy :3**


End file.
